This invention relates to infant training seats, and more particularly, to a type of seat that mounts to a standard toilet or commode.
Numerous patents have issued in this field and are generally found in U.S. Patent and Trademark Office classification system at Class 4, Subclasses 238, 239 and at Class 119, Subclass 1. Exemplary patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,998,854; 1,089,040; and 4,271,544.
It is the object of this invention to provide an improved infant training seat which is: comfortable for the infant to use; safe for the infant to use in that he is comfortably restrained to stay on the trainer seat while the seat is in position on the standard toilet seat; collapsible for ready storage; and convenient to use.
This and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.